Many mobile computing devices include multiple wireless communication capabilities utilizing a variety of wireless technologies such as Bluetooth® technology, wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™ and the like, cellular networks using wireless technologies such as GSM, CDMA and the like, and/or near field communication (NFC) technologies, etc. Each of these wireless technologies may include one or more identifiers associated with the mobile computing device and/or a radio of the mobile computing device corresponding to the respective wireless technology, however, current mobile computing devices and wireless networks do not include an efficient way to seamlessly link the identifiers for the different wireless technologies to the originating mobile computing device. Because it is common for a mobile computing device to have multiple radios associated with different wireless technologies active at any given time, it may be advantageous to correlate radio frequency signals and/or identification information for the radio frequency signals for different wireless technologies from a given mobile computing device for purposes of identification, tracking, etc. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein are needed.